


Accidents in Magic

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, No Dialogue, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Soulmate Ritual Gone Wrong, Soulmates, accidental magic, bed sharing, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Loki was minding his own business when his solitude was intruded upon.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Loki (Marvel), Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Accidents in Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Day 28 of 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Hermione's Haven HP Roll-a-Thon, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction June 27th Roll-a-Drabble, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020.
> 
> I am gifting this to one of my favorite ladies, xxDustNight88. She's the reason I love Loki/Hermione stories, and write crossovers.
> 
> 31 Days: No Dialogue  
> HH Roll-a-Thon: Marvel/Bed Sharing  
> MMF June 27th RaD: Soulmates  
> WWC CtD trope Locked in a Room
> 
> This has been put through Grammarly, so any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the MCU or the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

Loki was sitting quietly in his cell, reading when he heard a loud pop followed by a crash behind him. Slowly inserting a bookmark to mark his place, Loki closed the book he had been reading and stood up. Turning around, Loki found a heap of black cloth and wild, brown curls on the floor behind the bed in his cell.

Loki called out to the pile that could only be a person, demanding to know who they were and how they got into his cell.

Silence followed his questions, so Loki moved closer around his bed to nudge whoever was there.

The pile groaned before the person rolled onto their back, and Loki could see that it was a woman.

His lip curled as he realized she had to be a Midgardian woman as the clothing was like nothing he had ever seen on Asgard.

Another groan emanated from the intruder before she finally opened her eyes. She gasped and pushed away from Loki as she asked for his name.

Loki didn’t back down, demanding to know how she got into his cell. He no longer cared who she was, as her name meant nothing to him since she was a Midgardian.

She sat up against the wall and explained that she had been working with an object at work, something about the Department of Mysteries or some such nonsense, when an invisible hex that had been placed on it activated. The young woman moved the black cloth surrounding her to reveal an old tome. She went on to explain that it was a grimoire from a family with a questionable background, and she was tasked with researching the various spells, potions, rituals, and magical object creation.

When Loki asked her what she had been working on, a pale blush suffused her cheeks as she hesitated. At his raised eyebrow and crossed arms, she flipped to the page in question and held the book out to him. Loki took it from her and read through the ritual laid out on the two open pages. This time, both his eyebrows reached for his hairline.

It was a crude soul mate revealing ritual.

How could this slip of a Midgardian girl be his soul mate? She was a nobody. And even worse, she was a Midgardian.

Loki had apparently expressed his disgust out loud because in the next moment the book had been torn from his hands, the woman was standing tall in front of him or as tall as her much shorter stature allowed with a look of anger and disgust on her face, and she had a stick pointing between his eyes. He had no idea what the stick was for, but Loki had enough sense to take a step back and hold up his hands in apology.

After a few tense moments, where Loki decided it would be in his best interest to verbally apologize, she lowered her hand that held the stick. Although he did notice that she didn’t put it away. He allowed a few more moments of silence to pass between them before gesturing to the table and chairs on the other side of the cell. Obviously, they had much to talk about, and they might as well be comfortable while they did so.

She followed Loki over to the table, and once they were seated, the first thing out of her mouth was asking what his name was since he hadn’t answered her question from earlier.

Loki relented and introduced himself, at her gobsmacked look he smirked.

The woman, or rather witch as he had learned, was eager to learn more about him as she had only heard of Loki in regards to mythology from her home on Midgard.

He usually didn’t like being so open with a relative stranger, but there was something about Hermione that had him opening up, even about his current bout of incarceration. He could tell she was surprised by his cell, but she hid her reaction to him telling her why he was there well.

Loki was enraptured by her. She wasn’t like any other Midgardian he had met, or really any Asgardian he had ever met, except for Lady Sif.

The dimming of the lights in the cell alerted them to the fact that the lights would soon be going out for the night. When Loki explained this to her, Hermione replied that she should probably head home as she would be missed by her coworkers and friends.

Her plan was derailed when she tried to Apparate away only to find that the wards around the cell wouldn’t allow her to leave. Hermione’s eyes widened when he told her that it would be the morning before anyone would be around to allow her to leave and return home.

He hid his grin as her dark eyes darted from him to the lone bed in the cell and back to him.

When she said she could sleep in one of the chairs, Loki raised his hand and widened the bed enough for both of them to sleep comfortably.

Hermione had nodded her head and removed the robes she still wore.

A magical accident may have been what brought her to him, but after spending time with the Midgardian witch, Loki found that he didn’t mind. They could worry about getting her home tomorrow.

He mentally shrugged.

Or the next day.


End file.
